From This Moment On
by Newland5X
Summary: GS...This is what happens when someone dares me to do something


They're not mine. Why oh why can't they be mine!!!!

Notes: This was a dare. Write something in fifteen minutes and post it even if it's crap. At first I said no, but then I was issued a Double Dare. So…you know you can't back down from a double dare.

`

He didn't know why he was driving down this street. This wasn't the way to his house. It was like the car had a mind of its own and he was just along for the ride. He really didn't care where he was going. He needed time to think. He needed this drive to clear his mind and focus. All that seemed to run through his head though was…her. 

Ever since he saw her leave at the end of her shift in tears he couldn't take his mind off her. She had another troubling case. She probably needed someone to be there for her. But she was probably at home…alone.

He cursed himself for not being able to reach out to her as a friend. Were they even friends anymore? He had no idea. He hoped that they were. 

He tried to shift his thoughts to other things…bugs, cold cases, baseball. Nothing could hold his attention for very long. Well, nothing except her.

She invaded his dreams, his fantasies. She was the first thought in his mind as he woke and the last as he drifted off to sleep. She was always there with him no matter what he did. Even when they were miles apart she was still there. She haunted him. He argued with himself over whether a living person could haunt you. His thoughts seemed like nonsense to him. 

Suddenly he noticed that he had been driving in circles. He had been going around the same block driving by the same apartment building with every pass. It was then he realized who lived in that apartment building. This was where Sara lived. He had driven by a thousand times in the past wanting to go in, but had always managed to talk himself out of it before he could even park his car. 

This time was different. The car was driving itself, he seemed to have no control. It made another lap around the block before parking in front of the building. The engine seemed to turn itself off. He sat there immobile, battling his mind and his heart.

His mind told him to start the car, drive home. You can't do this. His heart, which seemed to be winning the battle, was screaming at him to go to her. 

Then he saw her walking up the steps to her building. She dropped her keys on the steps and instead of picking them up; she sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. She rested her forehead on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. She stayed like that slightly rocking side to side. 

His heart won out at that moment. He got out of the car and quietly walked up to her. She didn't hear him approach. He bent down and picked up her keys. The jingle from his action made her look up. She was shocked to see him. Without a word he took a seat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She willingly let him encase her in his warmth. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his other arm around her. She let him hold her. She needed his comfort and she had a feeling that he needed it too.

When she finally pulled away she looked at him with a sad smile. Tears were threatening to spill down her face. She had been fighting crying all morning but it seemed to be a losing battle as the first tear trickled down her cheek. She quickly looked away and wiped her eyes. She was surprised to feel Grissom's hand on her cheek turning her head so he could see her face. He cupped her face in both hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "It's okay to cry, Sara."

"I know," she said barely audible. "Sometimes it feels like crying is all I seem to do."

He still held her face in his hands so she couldn't look away. She was able to avert her eyes though.

"Sara, please look at me." He pleaded.

She looked in his eyes and saw the emotions swirling within them. She saw pain, fear and something hard to recognize…love.

"I don't want to cry anymore, Grissom." She sobbed.

"I don't want to cry anymore, either." He admitted.

She was shocked by his words. She was about to receive an even bigger shock though. He leaned in slowly and kissed her. It was nothing more than a brushing of lips. He pulled back and looked in her eyes. He saw a little of the pain fade away. They smiled at each other and kissed again. Both knew that only time would heal all wounds, but in this moment it didn't matter. They were in their own little world; in each other's arms…everything else seemed to fade away. It was an end to the pain and fear and a beginning to something both had only dreamed of.


End file.
